


Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura tempts Spock with chocolate. We've all got stories with chocolate, this is mine. Nothing but empty calories here, folks. Total fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Several cupcakes were left on the table from the birthday party. She selected the closest chocolate one and headed in the direction of the slender figure standing alone in the corner.

He looked down at her as she approached, his expression cool and aloof, as usual. She came to rest in front of him, blocking their interactions from view of the few remaining crewmembers, and smiled at him as she dipped her finger into the chocolate frosting. His eyebrow rose marginally.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing with that cupcake?"

"Well, sir, I intend to ply you with copious amounts of chocolate, lure you back to my quarters, and have my way with you." She placed her finger in her mouth and slowly sucked the frosting off, her gaze locked with his the entire time.

A slight frown spread across his face, a sign she knew from long experience meant that he was considering what she had said.

At last he nodded and softly replied, "You do not need to make use of chocolate to accomplish your objectives."

Her smile widened as her curved brow rose, only to be answered by his slanted one.

She took the cupcake with her anyway.


End file.
